Help Me, Doctor
by InTheYearOfTheCat
Summary: When a young Ash gets in a fight with Gary, Nurse Joy's daughter is there to take care of him. Unfortunately for Ash, Joy wants to continue playing doctor even after he's healed...


Summary – A young Ash gets injured in a fight with Gary, and while a future Nurse Joy is tending to his wounds, she takes their doctor playing to the next level.

Disclaimer – I do not own Pokemon.

"Ouch, that hurts!" a little boy with wild black hair yelled as he was attacked with a cotton ball. He was currently laying on the floor of his bedroom while a pink haired girl continued to poke and prod at his newly earned scratches, claiming that she had to 'disinfect the wound', whatever that meant. All he knew was that it burned, and he didn't like it.

"What is that stuff, anyways?!" the boy grumbled. The girl just giggled and smiled.

"That's not important, is it? All that matters is that it will make you feel better in no time." she said. Her beautiful smile soon turned to a frown, however, as she recalled how worried she was when she walked in to find a bleeding Ash laying on the floor. "Why were you fighting with Gary this time? I thought he was your friend."

The boy just glared. "He thinks he's so much better than I am just because his grandpa gets to play with Pokemon all day! He said I'd never get a Pokemon, and that I'd always be a loser! Once I get a Pokemon, I'll make him pay-OUCH, watch where you're putting that thing!" he yelled as she dabbed him extra hard with the cotton ball.

"Boys are so stupid." she sighed as she continued to rub the disinfectant over his wounds. "Why can't you just play together nice like me and Jenny? We never fight." A dreamy expression came over Ash's face at the mention of the little want-to-be police officer who lived down the street.

"Well, maybe if Gary was as as cute as Jenny we could do a lot more than-OUCH! WOULD YOU STOP WITH THAT ALREADY?!" he yelled as the angry pink haired girl poked him even harder with the cotton swab. Now it was Joy's turn to glare.

"Pervert. What is a boy your age doing thinking about something like that?" Joy said as she put down the cotton swab and started to apply a band-aid to his cut. Ash just sat patiently as his long time friend patched him up. He could always count on Joy to come through for him whenever he was in trouble. Joy's mother ran the local Pokemon center, and despite her young age, she was already being trained to take over the center when her mother retired. The job just ran in the family. And what a strange family it was. He still had nightmares about the day she dragged him to her family reunion.

"There, all better. You're such a baby. What would you do if you didn't have me to take care of you?" Joy said as she began to rub the now bandaged wound on his cheek. Ash was not amused by her antics, however, and quickly swatted away her hand.

"For the last time, stop calling me a baby! I'm almost a year older than you! I swear, you can get so annoying when it's just the two of us. Where is Jenny at, anyway? Shouldn't she be over here by now?" he questioned. It wasn't often that the two of them were alone.

"She was busy." Joy lied, knowing how much more attention Ash would pay to Jenny whenever she was around. She didn't know why, but it made her angry whenever Ash would look at the other girl instead of her. "She said something about punishing a boy for riding his bicycle through a stop sign. You know how she can get when someone breaks one of her laws. She's probably locking him up in a basement somewhere by now." Joy said as she rolled her eyes. She felt bad for lying to her two best friends, but her little mind had big plans for the evening.

"Yeah, I guess she can get a little excited. So what do you want to play? Cards?" Ash asked not really paying much attention to the blush growing on the young Joy's face.

"Well, I thought we could play a different game today." she said as she tried to stop her face from heating up.

"Hm...a different game? What did you have in mind?" he asked, seemingly bored.

"W-well, it's called d-doctor."

"Doctor, huh? How do you play?" Ash asked, wondering why his friend was blushing and stammering.

"W-well, first you take off your clothes..." she said.

"Hm...whatever." Ash said as he tugged off his pants and threw them to the side. He then began buttoning down his shirt, trying to ignore the flabbergasted look and strange behavior of his friend as he took it off and threw it next to his pants, leaving him standing only in his underwear.

"This is a weird game. Are you sure this is how you play? Ash asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Yes, now it's my turn..." she said. Taking a deep breath, she slowly unbuttoned her clothes until she was left in nothing but her underwear. Throwing them in a pile next to Ash, she turned around and faced the boy in question, who seemed to have a confused look on his face.

"Can we start playing now?" Ash whined. "What do we do next?" Ash wasn't a very patient boy, and all this anticlimactic behavior was starting to make him restless. Especially since he was still so excited after his fight with Gary.

"Well, you take off your underwear next..." she said coyly as she looked at her childhood crush, giggling at the expression of shock on his face.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Ash said as he started backing away from the girl. Joy, however, just got an insane glint in her eyes as she started stalking closer and closer to Ash.

"You would play doctor with Jenny, wouldn't you?!" the little girl yelled as she lunged at Ash. Ash, terrified for his life and with no idea what was happening, tried his best to get out of her way, but sadly he was not quick enough. Before he could even react Joy was on top of him, and in her hands were a pair of small handcuffs.

"You're not getting away this time! I borrowed these from Jenny yesterday, just in case you chickened out at the last minute...I know you want to play just as much as I do..." she said as she picked up his hand and inserted it inside the cuff, chaining him to his bed.

Ash's eyes nearly popped out of his socket as he watched his sweet, quiet, and cute childhood friend completely lose her mind. How could this lunatic be the same girl who was nursing him back to health moments ago? What happened to the sweet little girl who only wanted to take care of sick Pokemon?

"YOU'RE INSANE! LET ME GO! MOM, HELP ME! MOM!" Ash yelled for his life as he struggled against the handcuffs, trying to break free. The bed rattled under the force of Ash's tugging, but it was not enough to break him free from the chains.

"Now now, there will be none of that, babe." Pulling out a roll of duct tape, she sealed Ash's mouth, preventing him from alerting his mother downstairs. Once she finished, she walked over to the door and quickly locked it, before taking her place next to his side. "There, now nobody can disturb us...we are finally alone. Not even Jenny can ruin our fun this time..." Joy said as she slowly traced her hand along his lips. Letting out a lustful sigh not capable of a girl her age, she watched Ash struggle against his bonds with amusement.

"After this, you promise to stop looking at Jenny, don't you? She's such a stupid girl, isn't she. Always running around with that whistle of hers and punishing little kids for crimes they didn't commit. Why would you want to talk to her when you could be with me? I'm much more fun to be around. I'm cuter, too."

Ignoring Ash's desperate struggling and muted cries, she pulled down his underwear, exposing what she'd been waiting to see for so long. Even though she was young, she was not ignorant to human anatomy. Reading all of her nursing books told her what to expect, and she was not disappointed in the slightest.

"You're so beautiful, Ash. Why didn't you want to show yourself to me? The human body is nothing to be ashamed of, and you have a great body...I can't wait to see how you develop as we grow old together, my love." she said dreamily.

"Now, since you were such a good boy, you get to see me...but once you do, you have to promise to marry me, O.K?" Joy said, slowly peeling off the remainder of her clothes and revealing her modesty to him. Suddenly, she became very aware of her actions, starting to blush. She became ashamed of the way she was acting, and she couldn't even meet him in the eye.

"Well, what do you think?" Joy asked, looking at the ground. When she didn't get a response, she became embarrassed, thinking he didn't like the way she looked. Soon, her embarrassment turned to anger. After all she has done for him, this is how he repays her?

She finally looked up and met Ash in the eyes, only to notice he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were full of tears as he desperately tried to look anywhere but his naked friend standing next to him. He was just so confused. While he wanted to look at Joy, he knew this whole situations was wrong.

Joy instantly recognized his confusion though. She should have known how uncomfortable Ash would have been in this situation. His gentle and kind nature was the main reason she developed a crush on him, after all. She would be disgusted if he instantly started leering at her. All he needed was a little persuasion.

"It's O.K Ash, you don't have to be afraid. My books tell me this is a natural stage in human development. We aren't doing anything wrong...Please, look at me."

Slowly craning his head, Ash's eyes met Joy's naked body, taking in the sight she was offering him.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked, feeling very self conscience.

"You're beautiful..." Ash said as he admired Joy's body. Joy just blushed under his attention. This is what she wanted.

"Boys are so dumb." Joy said as she walked over to Ash's chained body and kissed him gently on the lips, feeling very pleased with herself.

"See, girls know best after all, don't they? I told you this would be fun." Joy said. She moved in to give him another kiss, but stopped as she heard Ash's mom call upstairs. "Joy, your mother is calling you! She wants you home this instant!" she called.

"Aww, we were just getting to the good part, too. I have to go home now, but we will be playing doctor a lot more from now on, O.K?" Joy said with a wink. Bending down to place one more kiss on Ash's lips, Joy giggled and scampered down the steps, completely forgetting about the handcuffs keeping Ash to his bed. Ash just sighed, hoping he could think of a way out of this before his mom came upstairs.

Thirty minutes later, Ash was still chained to his bed. He gave up on the idea of Joy ever coming back to unchain him, so he was just patiently waiting for his mother to come and save him. It would be awkward trying to explain to his mother why he was tied to his bed naked, but it was better than staying like this forever, he reasoned. He wasn't expecting, however, a blue haired police officer to walk through his doors. Suddenly, his spirits soared at the prospect of being released without having to confront his mother.

"Jenny, you don't know how happy I am to see you! Please, you have to help me out! Joy went crazy!" Ash screamed.

Jenny ignored his outburst, however, and just focused on the handcuffs chaining him to the bed and his naked body.

"How did you know?" Jenny squealed excitedly as she quickly disrobed and jumped into the bed beside him. "I've just been dying to play "good cop, bad cop" with you. Now you've been a naughty boy, and you're going to be punished!" Jenny said as she started to devour Ash's lips. Ash could only sigh as he half heartedly kissed the police girl back, deciding that he'd just have to get used to his new sexually active friends. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. It beat playing with Gary, after all.

* * *

A/N – What did I just write? You think this could pass with a T rating? Please review. I'm thinking of writing another one-shot with more of a focus on Jenny. Sort of the opposite of this one.


End file.
